diabolik_loversfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diabolik Lovers VERSUS 3 Reiji vs. Kanato
Diabolik Lovers VERSUS 3 Kanato VS Reiji ist die dritte und letzte VERSUS Drama CD der der Diabolik '' ''Lovers Serie und handelt von Kanato Sakamaki, gesprochen von Yūki Kaji und Reiji Sakamaki, gesprochen Katsuyuki Konishi. Die Disc wurde in Japan am 24.Oktober 2012 in Japan veröffentlicht. Link zum Hörspiel: https://soundcloud.com/brenda-lizeth-104115481/sets/diabolik-lovers-versus-3 Übersetzung: Track 1 Reiji: Um Himmels willen ... Alles, wonach du suchen musstest, war ein Buch ... Weißt du, wie lange das schon dauert? Ich hasse es zu warten ... Wie oft muss ich das noch sagen? Hörst du?! Du da drüben! Ich rede mit dir. Was machst du denn? Eh, du kannst das Buch nicht finden, nach dem ich dich gefragt habe? *seufzt* Ach du meine Güte... In welcher Zeit lebst du denn? In einer Bibliothek gibt es diese praktische Erfindung, die als Suchsystem bezeichnet wird. Es ist kaputt? Es ist zerbrochen und du kannst es nicht benutzen? *seufzt* Diese Idio- ... Das ... *seufzt erneut* Ich muss nicht lange nachdenken. Ja, es war entweder Subaru oder Ayato, der das Teil kaputt gemacht hat. Aber die beiden würden niemals eine Bibliothek betreten...? Gute Güte... Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit wirst du es selbst bis zum Sonnenaufgang nicht gefunden haben. Ich werde dir gleich helfen. *Weinen* Hm, ich kann jemanden weinen hören. Eh? "Es ist spät in der Nacht, also sag nicht solche seltsamen Dinge"? *amüsiert* Hast du Angst vor Monstern und Geistern zu dieser späten Zeit? Und das, obwohl vor deinen Augen eine lebende Kreatur namens Vampir steht? *das Weinen kommt näher* Hör zu, du hörst es, richtig? Darüber hinaus kommt es stätig näher. Was? Könnte es sein... dass du Angst hast? Ah, du bist - verglichen mit anderen Menschen - empfindlicher bei der Erfassung des Übernatürlichen, nicht wahr? Hehehe... Du bist wirklich ein törichter Mensch. Nur weil eine weinende Stimme durch die Bibliothek hallt, mitten in der Nacht. Du bist wirklich töricht ... wie amüsant. Denk darüber nach, diese Bibliothek hat eine Vergangenheit. Ein junges Mädchen, dessen Liebe hier ein Ende fand, schnitt sich die Kehle mit ihren eigenen Händen durch und starb. Darüber hinaus gibt es auch eine Geschichten von dem toten Mädchen, die besagt, dass sie mit dem Blut, das aus ihrer Halswunde floss, ein Buch über die Bitterkeit ihrer Liebe zu diesem jungen Mann, schrieb. Haha .. Es könnte sein,... dass diese weinende Stimme dem Mädchen gehört. *Weinen* Hehehe... Schau, du wirst bald in der Lage sein, sie zu sehen... der Anblick der tiefen, blutenden Wunde am Hals... des Mädchens! Kanato: Ich bin KEIN MÄDCHEN!! WARUM HÄLTST DU MICH FÜR EINES?! Reiji: K-Kanato...!? Kanato: *weinen* Ihr behandelt mich... wie einen Geist... REIJI UND DU, IHR SEID BEIDE GEMEIN ODER NICHT?! Reiji: *seufzt* Beruhige dich. Gute Güte, es ist nur Kanato. Kanato: Was hast du gesagt? Reiji: Nein, nichts. Was wichtiger ist, könntest du vielleicht derjenige gewesen sein, der das Computerterminal des Suchsystems zerstört hat, Kanato? Kanato: Ahahaha! Das ist stimmt! Weil diese Maschine nicht das getan hat, was ich ihr befohlen habe. Ich habe es bestraft. Ich habe es kaputt gemacht. Hehe... Reiji: *seufzt* Du sollst es nicht kaputt machen. Dank dir ist es jetzt schwer, Bücher zu finden. Ich weiß, dass es dir egal ist, wenn du anderen Personen Probleme machst. Auf jeden Fall hast du nicht gewusst, wie man damit umgeht und so hast du es einfach zerstört, ja? Kanato: Hah? Irre dich nicht, alter Mann. Ich bin viel, viel jünger im Vergleich zu dir Reiji. Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht weiß, wie man mit dem Computerterminal umgeht. Reiji: Wenn das dann der Fall ist, warum ist es dann kaputt? Kanato: Die Suchergebnisse... SIND NICHT GEKOMMEN! DIESER DUMME COMPUTER! MEIN... mein Teddy... Teddy... er hat uns daran gehindert, Teddy zu einer lebendigen Marionette zu machen. *Weinen* Reiji: Lebendige Marionette? Könnte es sein, dass du auf der Suche nach verbotener Literatur bist? Kanato: Woher weißt du das? Reiji: Heh, das habe ich im Laufe des Gesprächs herausgefunden. Als du sagtest, dass du diesen Bären in eine Marionette verwandeln willst - Kanato: Ich möchte dich darum bitten, ihn nicht als Bär zu bezeichnen. Reiji: Ja, ja ja. Jedenfalls ist es deine Absicht, Teddy zu einer Marionette zu machen und mit ihm zu spielen, richtig? Und um das zu vollbringen, brauchst du die verbotenen Literatur. Kanato: Reiji, weißt du wo das Buch ist? Reiji: Ja. Ein solches Buch ist nicht im Suchsystem zu finden. In diesem Buch gibt es... viele verbotene magische Beschwörungen. Es ist eine äußerst gefährliche Sache für Menschen. Natürlich wird es in einem unterirdischen Archiv in sicherer Verwahrung gehalten. Eh? Was ist? "Warum wird ein solches Buch hier aufbewahrt?“ Heh... gut... *kommt näher* Ich frage mich, warum... hehehe. Denk doch mal nach. Der Grund ist, dass wir, die Familie der Finsternis und die Mitglieder der Sakamaki, diese Ryoutei-Akademie als Menschen betraten. Kanato: Ne ~, wen kümmert es. Bring mich sofort dorthin, wo das Buch ist... Reiji: Oh meine Güte, bettelst du? Auch wenn du mit solch einer unschuldige Stimme redest, es beeinflusst mich nicht... aber, warum nicht? Du wirst auch mitkommen. "Wohin?“ Wirklich, du bist schwer von Begriff. Es ist offensichtlich, dass wir in das unterirdische Archiv gehen. *gehen* Reiji: Wir sind gleich da. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere... sollte es in diesem Regal sein, nachdem ich es mit dem Schlüssel geöffnet habe. *zieht den Schlüssel heraus und entriegelt es* Kanato: Damit... werde ich in der Lage sein, Teddy zu einer lebendigen Marionette zu machen. Ne, bist du nicht glücklich Teddy? *öffnet das Buch und keucht* Reiji: Hm? Ist etwas? Kanato: *weint* Ich kann es nicht lesen... Reiji: Eh? Kanato: ICH KANN ES NICHT LESEN! *schluchzen* Welche Sprache ist das?! WARUM IST ES IN DIESER UNVERSTÄNDLICHEN SPRACHE GESCHRIEBEN!? Reiji: *genervt* Also habe ich das nicht schon mehrfach gesagt... es ist so geschrieben, dass die Menschen es nicht leicht lesen können. Kanato: BEEIL DICH UND LIES ES! Reiji: Hah? "Lies es?" Heh... Kanato, weißt du, mit wem du in solch einem Ton sprichst? Kanato: Reiji, richtig? Los, beeil dich und mach es! Sonst… Reiji: Heh... Willst du mir drohen? "Ansonsten"... was wirst du tun? Kanato: Ich werde das tun! *packt dich* TRACK 2 *** Kanato: Das alles ist Reijis Schuld. Du verstehst das, richtig? Wenn Reiji gehört hätte, was ich gefragt habe... dann wärst du nicht in dieser Situation. Diese Irritation... auch dein Blut kann es nicht unterdrücken. *beißt* Ah... dein Blut... ist so süß wie ich dachte. Reiji: *überrascht* W-Warum saugst du jetzt plötzlich ihr Blut? Kanato, hast du nun deinen Verstand verloren? Kanato: Selbst wenn du das sagst, ist es gerade in diesem Moment… *trinkt* Reiji, du solltest nur schweigen und zusehen, wie ich dieses leckeren Stück genieße. Ärgert es dich? Ärgere dich Reiji. Heute bin ich schrecklich wütend... und deshalb werde ich dich auch so schnell nicht freigeben. Meine Fänge dringen in deine Haut... Ich werde dein weiches Fleisch beißen... diese Knochen brechen… ich werde dich gründlich probieren. Schau hier her. Eh? Weinst du? Warum weinst du, tut es weh? Oder ist es weil,... du überrascht bist, weil das alles plötzlich passiert? Wenn du mir den Grund sagst, werde ich noch mehr machen. Wenn du weinst und solche Angst bekommst... dann denke ich, dass du mehr von diesen Dingen möchtest… *amüsiert* Schau, Reiji schaut zu. Ich werde ihm mehr von deinen guten Stellen zeigen. Ufufu, der verunsicherte Ausdruck auf Reijis Gesicht... er versucht so zu tun, als würde es ihn nicht kümmern, aber ich werde das nicht zulassen. Du weißt... Reiji, auch wenn er sich so gibt, in Wahrheit ist er interessiert an dir. Er denkt, du gehörst zu ihm. Das kann ich sehen. Doch... du bist meine Nahrung. *zerschneidet deine Kleidung* Haha, es wäre besser, wenn du dich nicht bewegst... wenn du nicht willst, dass ich deine Haut mit diesem Messer schneide. *Kleider werden weiter zerschnitten* Deine Bluse ist zerrissen... und jetzt ist deine köstliche Haut zu sehen, als ob sie mich anfleht, dich zu beißen, ahaha. Wo soll ich das machen? Wie wäre es mit dem Schlüsselbein? *saugen* Ah, mehr... mehr Schmerzen! Mehr! Leckerer. Es ist unwiderstehlich. Es ist so süß, es verbrennt meine Kehle... und irgendwie hat es einen nostalgischen Geschmack. Ich frage mich, warum? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie seltsam es für einen kleinen und unbedeutenden Menschen sein muss, solch besonderes Blut zu haben. Na ja, wie auch immer. Wo soll ich beißen...? Ha, dieser Ort ist gut! Deine Brust. Ehrlich gesagt, es wäre großartig, deine Haut aufzuschneiden und dein Blut direkt von deinem Herzen zu trinken. Aber wenn ich das tue, wird es bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken vorbei sein, ne? Schau, eine Party sollte so lange wie möglich dauern, um den größten Spaß zu haben, denkst du nicht auch? Hm… Was ist los ... Du hast Angst? Dein Gesicht ist wie eingefroren. *senkt seine Stimme* Außerdem, warum schaust du in Reijis Richtung? Heh... das ist nutzlos, Reiji wird dich nicht retten, denn du bist... du gehörst nur zu mir. Reiji hat kein Recht, sich einzumischen. Nicht wahr? Hehe Ah... das viele reden hat meine Kehle ausgetrocknet *seufzen* Ich muss diese Trockenheit mit deinem Blut befeuchten. *Biss und saugt* Nn... wie ich dachte, das Blut aus deiner Brust ist heiß und klebrig. *schlürfen und saugen* Hah... mehr... lass mich mehr trinken! Jetzt werde ich... von deiner Schulter trinken. *beißt* Lecker... Wirklich, was ist mit deinem Blut? Reiji schweigt, obwohl dein Blut alles erfüllt. Er ist wirklich erbärmlich, nicht wahr? Hehehe ... Das alles hier ist die Strafe dafür, dass er meine Worte ignoriert hat. Wenn er das Buch laut gelesen hätte, dann hätte ich ihm ein bisschen von deinem Blut gegeben. Nein, das ist nicht gut. Ich werde es nicht erlauben. Sogar Mutter sagte immer: wenn du etwas Köstliches einer anderen Person gibst wirst du es selbst nicht mehr genießen können. Deshalb werde ich dich nicht weggeben. Ich werde nicht einmal einen Tropfen deines Blutes einer anderen Person überlassen. Ich bin noch nicht zufrieden. Ich möchte dich mehr. Nicht nur dein Blut... ich möchte auch dein Fleisch und deine Knochen. Ich bin sicher, sie werden köstlich schmecken. *unschuldige Stimme* Was ist los? Du willst weg? Hast du Angst? Ich habe dir schon unzählige Male gesagt, dass es nutzlos ist, wegzulaufen, nicht wahr? Du bist wirklich ein Idiot, hm. Hahaha… Ah, ich muss deinen Fluchtversuch bestrafen! Nun, bist du nicht ekstatisch? Auf jeden Fall liebst du es, wenn ich dich verletze, richtig? Jetzt halte deine Hand her. *leise* Was? Du willst mir nicht gehorchen? Hey... du willst... mir nicht gehorchen *schreit* HEY!! *weint* Ich hätte nicht gedacht,... dass du dich mir widersetzen würdest… Hast du wirklich Angst,... dass ich dich in den Finger beiße? Obwohl, wenn du es wünscht, dann werde ich es tun. Oh? Du hast endlich deine Hand ausgestreckt! Du bist wirklich... ein Dummkopf und sehr unentschlossen, aha. Heh, aber ich bin nett und darum werde ich dir das verzeihen. Aber ich werde dich mehr Schmerzen fühlen lassen als sonst, also bereite dich darauf vor. Du hast wirklich schlanke Finger, hm. Wenn ich unvorsichtig bin, könnte ich deine Hand in einem Augenblick in Stücke reißen. *saugt* Ah, hehe. Zieh deine Hand nicht zurück. Wenn du das machst, wird es mehr weh tun, weißt du das nicht? *schlürft* Haha... Tränen fließen aus deinen Augen. Tut es weh? Oder fühlt es sich gut an? *beißt* Irgendwie... kommt kein Blut mehr heraus. Vielleicht habe ich zu viel gesaugt. Komm, blute mehr. *schlürft* Ah! Jetzt kommt wieder viel Blut! *ekstatisches Saugen* Irgendwie fühlt sich mein Körper gerötet an. Er ist heiß geworden… TRACK 3 *** Kanato: Hehe, wie wäre es, Reiji? Willst du jetzt zusammenarbeiten? Reiji: Hmph, du bist wie ein Bär, als ob du ein Tier wärst. Ich sehe wie du versuchst mich zu bedrohen. Kanato: *wütend* Tier?! Gerade eben... WAS HAST DU GERADE GESAGT?! Reiji: Ich sagte ... "Tier". Dein Essen so zu behandeln, ist etwas, was ein Tier tun würde, richtig? In diesem Fall, Kanato... Deine Aktionen von vorhin sind die eines Tieres. Kanato: Grgh..., mir entgegen zu treten und so etwas zu sagen... DU WEISST WAS GESCHEHEN WIRD, RICHTIG? *Reiji packt dich und springt mit dir weg* *lauter Krach* Kanato: Warum hast du... Reiji, warum nimmst du das Mädchen!? Reiji: Meine Güte, wie ich dachte, lass uns so tun, als hätte ich das nur getan, um dein Blut zu saugen. Wirklich... das ist der Grund, warum ich hysterische Kinder nicht mag. Leute, die Dinge lautstark verlangen, wenn sie sie wollen. Komm, bitte komm zu Sinnen. *schlägt dich leicht* Deine Atmung ist schwach von den vielen Schmerzen, huh. Ehrlich gesagt... es heißt, dass Kinder aufgrund ihrer Naivität nicht in der Lage sind, Rücksicht zu zeigen... und es scheint wahr zu sein... Kanato: *knurrt* Reiji...!! Wenn du von diesem Ort wegläufst und ihr etwas antust, dann werde ich nicht nur beängstigend sein!! Reiji: Was genau wirst du tun, wenn du "nicht nur beängstigend" bist? Kanato, ich bin hierher gesprungen, weil ich weiß, dass du diesen Sprung nicht schaffst. Außerdem, was auch immer ich mit diesem Mädchen mache... ich würde es nicht zusammen mit dir zusammen machen wollen. TRACK 4 *** Reiji: Ah, es sieht so aus, als wäre dein Bewusstsein zurückgekehrt. Jetzt schau mich an. Du bist nicht unschuldig. Du hättest versuchen können, wegzulaufen oder dich zu wehren... Oder ist es so, wie Kanato sagt, dass du dir wünschst, von der Dunkelheit umschlungen zu werden? Ah... die Haut an deinem Finger hat einen klaffenden Riss. Dein Blut strömt heraus... Es tropft auch auf meine Hand. Es wird nicht aufhören *inhaliert mit zittriger Stimme* Es wird mich auch verführen. Ehrlich gesagt, du bist ein eigenartiger Mensch. Wenn der Duft deines Blutes so aufdringlich ist... ganz... hab ich das Gefühl, dass es meine Vernunft raubt. * inhaliert zittrig* Schau, auch ich, der immer ein Intellektueller ist, werde von deinem Blut verführt... *beißt* Die Stellen, die Kanato so angegriffen hat... machen es leicht für mich. *beißt* Das ist nicht gut... meine Zunge hat es geschmeckt... Das ist... ein großer Fehler. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass es früher oder später so kommt, konnte ich mich nicht zurückhalten... "Was meinst du damit?" Es ist offensichtlich, nicht wahr? Dass es zu wenig ist, wenn ich nur ein wenig dein Blut sauge, hahaha. Verstehst du? Ich spreche von einem Reisenden in der Wüste. Wie der Reisende sich gewöhnlich auch nur ein wenig Wasser wünscht... lass uns einen kleinen Regen machen... so wie er es wünschte. Aber trotz der geringen Menge an Wasser, die ihm gewährt wird, wird der Reisende das unzureichend finden und wird sterben, während er sich an seinen Groll erinnert. Mit anderen Worten... Ich möchte sagen, dass die Begierde nicht weiß, wann sie aufhören muss. Sobald du etwas bekommst, willst du mehr. *atmet rau* Das ist der Grund, warum... auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich mehr will... die Handlung, eine Hand auf das zu legen, was ich erhalten habe, ist diesen Körper zu stürzen. * Atmet laut Dein Blut, haftet auf meiner Zunge, es ist, ... als würde es mir zuflüstern; "Es ist in Ordnung, mehr zu wollen"... *raues Flüstern, als er dich niederdrückt* STOP! Von einem jungen Mädchen wie dir verführt zu werden... meine Instinkte überschreiten meine Vernunft. Auch wenn ich es nicht realisiert hätte... Dein Blut ... und du ... haben einen erstaunlichen Duft. *atmet tief ein* Es ist ein süßer Duft. Er verführt meine Familie... und mich. Es ist ein gefährlicher Duft. Obwohl ich das weiß... kann ich nicht widerstehen. Es gibt... keine andere Wahl, als meinen Instinkten zu folgen, hm. Präsentiere mir deinen Hals, bitte. Jetzt…!! *beißt und trinkt* Dein Blut, das mir die Kehle hinunter läuft... *beißt wieder* Mir ist schwindelig, ah... was bin ich ... haha, aber ... ich kann nicht aufhören. *beißt* *lachend* Die glimmenden Instinkte eines Vampirs, die in mir sind... wurde in Brand gesetzt. Aber das Alles ist wegen deines Fehlverhaltens. Schau, es ist wegen diesem Ausdruck, den du machst... Mein sadistisches Herz wird schmerzhaft von dir geweckt... es bringt mich dazu, es mehr zu saugen... Mehr... MEHR! Ich will dich ruinieren; Herz und Körper... Es bringt mich dazu, dich zu meinem Eigentum machen zu wollen! *beißt * Du hast kein Selbstbewusstsein, oder? Du bist so wie ich; eine Existenz, die von den schlafenden Instinkten in uns verführt und manipuliert wird. Nun, das nächste ist ... präsentiere mir deine Hand... die, die nicht fast von Kanato abgebissen wurde. Jetzt... SCHNELL! Ja, es ist am besten, ruhig zu sein und mir zu gehorchen. Nun, leg deine Hand in meine. Ich werde ihr einen Kuss geben... als ob du eine Dame wärst... in der Mitte... von deiner Hand. *Küsse* Hehehaha...Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich das gemacht habe. Im Moment bin ich nicht mehr als der Reisende in der Wüste, der seine Wünsche finden will. Ah, auch wenn ich meine Lippen so auf deine Haut drücke, kann ich nur an das heiße Blut denken, dass unter deiner Haut fließt... *beißt* Wie Honig, es ist süß; der Geschmack ist anziehender als jede Art von Tee. Auch wenn ich mich immer mit Tee ablenken... ahaha, genau das war das Ziel von Kanato, nicht wahr? *beißt wieder* Nun... wo soll ich als nächstes beißen? Jetzt, da sein Blut so geworden ist, werde ich nicht aufhören... Bitte sag es! Wo willst du gebissen werden? Ich werde den Ort beißen, den du wünschst. Das ist es, was du willst, nicht wahr? Ich will und brauche dein Blut so sehr und du bist... eine Frau, die den Instinkt nicht unterdrücken kann, mich in diesem Zustand zu quälen, hehehe. Bist du verwirrt? Du hast es nicht selbst bemerkt, aber ... ich kann alles durchschauen. In dir... ist eine schlafende Lust, die unschickliche Dinge wünscht. Du kennst deine wahre Natur nicht. Aber ich kann diese wahre Natur gut sehen... Der Beweis ist, dass wenn dein Blut gesaugt wird, du schrecklich bezaubernd bist... und ich bin dir bereits verfallen. In dieser Situation werde ich diese Wünsche vollkommen erfüllen. *kichert* Nun, dann dein Handgelenk. Ist das nicht schön? Ich werde jetzt trinken... so viel wie ich will. *beißt* Ahh, es sprudelt heraus... es fühlt sich an, als würde dein Herz ... süßen Honig zu mir schicken. Mehr, sagst du? Ja, du willst mehr, richtig? Hahaha! Ehrlich gesagt, du bist eine gierige Frau, nicht wahr? *beißt wieder* Meine Sinne sind... weg. Damit kann ich Kanato nun keine Vorwürfe mehr machen, oder? Eh? Was hast du gerade gesagt? Vor ein paar Augenblicken habe ich dich aus Kanatos Händen gerettet? Hah, bitte versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich habe mich beträchtlich zurückgehalten. Es war nur unerträglich, dass mein Diener weggerissen wurde. Ja, ich bin nicht persönlich an dich gebunden. Ich werde nur von deinem Blut verleitet. Lass dich nicht von deiner Hybris (extreme Form der Selbstüberschätzung) davontragen. Hehe... dieser Ausdruck der Erkenntnis. Wir kennen keine Gefühle von Zuneigung oder Liebe, wie die Menschen. Nur, ganz selten passiert es. Denk daran, dass es nur ein Mal in zehntausend Jahren geschieht. *lacht* Wie erbärmlich. Ein wahrhaft erbärmlicher und miserabler Anblick. Du bist wirklich ein interessantes Objekt. *ausatmen* Noch einmal, ich bin durstig Es fühlt sich an, als wäre ich selbst zum Sand einer Wüste geworden. Jetzt... bitte übergib mir mehr. TRACK 5 *** * Glas zerbricht * Kanato: Reiji! Direkt vor meinen Augen, wie kannst du es wagen... WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, EINFACH ZU TUN WAS DU WILLST! Reiji: Heh, da bist du ja endlich! Es ist viel Zeit vergangen, seitdem ich hier stehe, hehe. Kanato: Derjenige, der das veranlasste, warst du, Reiji! Weil du die Treppe zerstört hast… es war hart, HIERHER zu bekommen! Reiji: Das tut mir aber leid! Kanato: *knirscht mit den Zähnen* Du... du lässt Reiji dein Blut saugen, richtig?! RICHTIG?!?... Obwohl du zu mir gehörst... Wie kannst du es wagen... ich werde dir niemals verzeihen! Reiji: Wie erbärmlich. Seit wann gehörte dieses Mädchen dir? Darüber hinaus war es nicht dein Ziel, Kanato, diesen Bären in eine Marionette zu verwandeln? Kanato: NENNE IHN NICHT EINEN BÄREN!! Teddy ist nicht nur ein Plüschbär. Teddy ist... ist für mich... eine sehr wichtige und kostbare Existenz! Außerdem weiß ich, dass ich dieses Mädchen brauche, um ihn in eine Marionette zu verwandeln. Darum will ich sie mit allen Mitteln rückhaben. Reiji: Oh? Du hast diesen Abschnitt gelesen? Kanato: Schau nicht auf mich herab. Es ist besser, wenn du mich nicht unterschätzt. Reiji: Haha... Meine Güte, ich entschuldige mich dafür. Aber glaubst du, ich würde sie dir in dieser Situation übergeben? Ich denke, du würdest es verstehen, wenn du mein Auftreten verstehen würdest. Kanato: Du blutrünstiges Tier Hah, ich verabscheue diese Seite nicht, Reiji. Das ist der Grund, warum... ich nichts dagegen habe, dass du dieses Mädchen gestohlen und ihr geschadet hast. Hey, wie wäre es, wen wir folgendes machen: Wir werden dieses Mädchen gleichmäßig zwischen uns beiden teilen. Und dann ziehe ich eine magische Matrix mit dem Blut, das von diesem Mädchen genommen wird. Reiji: Haha, und wenn ich nein sage? Kanato: Hast du nicht von deiner Mutter gelernt, dass "Gier eine Sünde ist", Reiji? Reiji: Leider ist die Existenz, die du eine "Mutter“ bezeichnest, schon seit langer Zeit verschwunden. Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass deine Mutter dich gelehrt hat, "in Lust zu leben". Kanato: Dann kann ich dir nicht helfen, hm. Lass uns folgendes machen. *lauter Krach* TRACK 6 *** Kanato: Ahh ~ was für eine Katastrophe! Es scheint, dass er unter sehr vielen Trümmern begraben wurde. Er wird sich nicht so leicht befreien können. Mm, er könnte sogar tot sein, ahaha! Es ist nur so weit gekommen, weil er nicht auf mich gehört hat, richtig Teddy? Was ist das für ein Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht? Du machst dir Sorgen um Reiji? *emotionslos* Das ist irgendwie irritierend. Du solltest dich lieber um deinen eigenen Körper sorgen..? Es gibt nun niemanden mehr, der sich mir in den Weg stellt. Ich meine damit, dass es niemanden gibt, der dich rettet. Bereite dich vor. Ich muss dich hart dafür bestrafen, weil du Reiji dein Blut ohne meine Zustimmung hast saugen lassen. Aber zuvor... streck deine Hand aus… BEEIL DICH UND STRECK DEINE HAND AUS! Aha, ja das ist richtig, gutes Mädchen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, solange du gehorsam bist... werde ich nichts Gemeines machen. *zieht ein Messer* Hey, sieh dir dieses silberne Messer an. Es hat bereits einer Vielzahl an Vampiren das Leben gekostet. Was soll ich damit machen? Haha, das hängt natürlich von dir ab... Ah, das ist nicht gut. Wenn du ich wehrst, wird es gefährlich für dich werden. *kichert* Aww, schau! Du hast dich geschnitten, weil du dich gewehrt hast! Tut es weh? Blut rinnt von der Handfläche herab; Aber das Timing ist perfekt. Nun, könntest du mir bitte dieses Blut geben? Ahh... es sprudelt wie ein Springbrunnen. Nun gib mir die Hand. *schlürft* Noch nicht... es ist noch nicht genug! Weil ich mit deinem Blut eine magische Matrix auf den Boden schreiben werde, aha. *fährt fort zu trinken* Oh je, das Blut, welche ich in meinem Mund sammeln wollte ... habe ich versehentlich verschluckt! Ich muss es nochmal wiederholen, hm. * Trinkt mehr * Das wird nicht funktionieren. Ich muss dein Blut nicht nur von hier sondern auch von anderen Orten nehmen. Als nächstes... Oh, ich weiß, diese Stelle ist gut, richtig Teddy? Du denkst das auch, nicht wahr Teddy? *zieht das Messer* *sticht zu* Wie ich dachte... weil es ein Blutgefäß in den Oberschenkeln gibt, durch welches köstliches Blut fließt, dachte ich, es wäre eine gute Idee, diesen Ort zu wählen. Was ist los mit dir? Tut es weh? Ich werde dir noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten. Tränen laufen über dein Gesicht. Ah, wie traurig Ufufu, schau, ich werde nur ein bisschen sanfter sein. Schließe deine Augen. *küsst dich* Nun? Es war ein sanfter Kuss, nicht wahr? Komm, hör auf zu weinen. Du weißt, im Moment brauche ich etwas anderes, als deine Tränen. Du verstehst, richtig? Nun... ich werde dir helfen. Ich wünsche, dass viel und noch mehr Blut kommt ~ ... Ich werde dein Blut saugen, während ich dafür bete. *schlürfen* Erstaunlich! Es fließt ohne zu stoppen! Komm, wehr dich nicht. Sieh mich an und öffne deinen Körper. Ja, lass deine Kraft los. Ja, das ist richtig; das ist gut. *saugt* Dein Blut ist über deine Füße gelaufen. *saugt* Das alles gehört mir. Ich lecke es alles auf... *schlürft* Ah, dein Körper scheint außer Kontrolle zu sein. Schau, es fühlt sich gut für dich an, nicht wahr? Der Schmerz, der dir durch mich gegeben wird… Für mich ist es eine Belohnung, die größer als alles andere ist, richtig? Das ist nicht gut… auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich dein Blut nicht trinken darf, habe ich es immer noch versehentlich geschluckt. Bei dieser Menge wird Teddy nicht in der Lage sein, eine Marionette zu werden. Wie beunruhigend... Ah, aber... du und ich sind ganz rot. Heh, auch ohne eine magische Matrix zu zeichnen, was würde wohl passieren, wenn ich Teddy mit diesem süßen Blut beschmiere. *taucht die Hände in Blut* Schau, genau so. Ah, Teddy bist du hübsch! Teddy denkt das auch, richtig? Hm? Immerhin ist das Blut dieses Mädchens nicht normal. Hey, denkst du auch nicht, dass Teddy hübsch geworden ist? Das rote Blut... es ist, als würde er Make-Up tragen, aha. Hey... hörst du? Werde nicht ohnmächtig! Ahaha, ich frage mich, ob ich zu viel Blut getrunken habe. Aber es ist noch nicht vorbei. Du musst mir mehr Blut geben. Nun, wo soll ich als nächstes beißen? Ne, wo denkst du, ist ein guter Ort, Teddy? Hm? Der Bauch? Ich denke, das ist gut. Lass uns den Bauch nehmen. Zuerst lass uns diese störende Kleidung entfernen. *holt das Messer und zerschneidet die Kleidung* Schau! Ich kann jetzt deinen weichen Bauch sehen, aha. Weil ich dich nicht töten darf, werde ich deinen Bauch nicht aufschneiden, aber... immer noch. Du willst, dass ich meine Reißzähne in dir vergrabe, ohne zu tief in dich zu stoßen? Aha, wenn du dich wehrst... werde ich wirklich zu tief beißen. Heh... *saugt Blut* Meine Fänge... sind in dir. Genau so und auf diese Weise... *saugt mehr* Blut kommt heraus! Es sprudelt und fließt. *schlürft* Es sieht so aus, als hättest du eine beträchtliche Menge an Blut. Deine Augen sind schläfrig... als wäre deine Seele von deinem Körper getrennt. Hey, dein jetziger Zustand ist das höchste Vergnügen, richtig? Ich fühle das Gleiche…Wie ich zusammen mit dir fliege... ahh... Lass uns noch besser fühlen... mehr. Immerhin ist diese Nervensäge... TRACK 7 *** *Trümmer fliegen davon* Reiji: Agh ... Kanato: Hah? Reiji ?! Ich dachte du wärst noch nicht erwacht… Reiji: Wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas zu tun... Kanato, ich werde dir nicht verzeihen. Kanato: *zuckt zusammen* Wenn du das sagst, was kannst du in dieser Situat- *wird gestochen* Reiji: Hehehe ... sagen wir so, ich habe meine Sammlung immer bei mir. Kanato: W-was ist das? *bricht zusammen* Reiji: Eine Droge, die dich sofort lähmt. Obwohl es scheint, als würde sie nicht nur bei Vampiren wirken. Kanato: Ich werde dir nicht verzeihen... du! Reiji: Das sind meine Worte. Gute Güte... du solltest jetzt auch aufstehen. Tsk, es sieht so aus, als ob er mit dir gemacht hat, was er will. Ehrlich gesagt, hat er zu viele Wunden hinterlassen. TRACK 8 *** Reiji: Ist dein Blut nicht ausgedünnt? Deine Augen fokussieren sich nicht... Halt dich an dir selbst fest! Es scheint, als ob deine Seele dich verlassen will. Ehrlich gesagt, ich möchte das nicht tun, aber... *küsst dich* Komm jetzt, verlass dich auf mich. Spüre meine Lippen *küsst dich weiter* Ah... Scheiße! Noch einmal ist das Blut in meinem Mund... Komm schon, du... ja, das ist richtig, sieh mich an. Geradeaus. *Küsse* Kannst du das fühlen? Es scheint, dass du zurückgekehrt bist. *flüstert* Mit meinen Lippen habe ich persönlich deine Seele zurückgeholt. Aber... darum noch einmal ... *schwerer Atem* mein Körper fängt an, heiß zu werden. Dein Blut hat... eine direktere Wirkung als meine Drogen. Heh, was ist damit. Wie eine Glut... solange es lebende Kohlen gibt, wird es immer wieder in Flammen aufgehen. *zittriger Atem* Mein Gehirn fühlt sich an als ob es elektrisiert wird... meine Sinne werden angefallen. Nun, es ist so, als ob alles was ich will, dein Blut ist. Es sieht so aus, als wäre ich an dich gebunden. *inhaliert* Es ist nervig aber... Es scheint nicht, als würde es verschwinden *atmet schwer* Scheiße! Ich muss mich beruhigen!… Komm, du... *atmet ein* solltest am besten weglaufen, damit ich dich nicht angreifen kann. Wenn du jetzt davonläufst, dann hast du noch ... Zeit. Was machst du? Du übergibst mir… dein Blut? *lacht laut* Willst du mich schwach machen? Ich kann nur an dich denken, als sei ich verrückt geworden. Oder ... willst du, dass ich noch mehr von dir trinke? In diesem Fall kann ich das noch verstehen. Ich bin erstaunt, dass du... diese Instinkte in dir kennst. Aber ... ich verabscheue das nicht. Gierige Frauen ... können gelegentlich attraktiv sein. *beißt* Warum ist es süßer als zuvor? Ist es, weil Kanato dich komplett fertig gemach hat? *beißt wieder* In diesem Fall werde ich das nicht vergeben. Du brauchst eine Strafe. Jetzt ... strecke deinen Fuß aus. Deine Strafe ist... Ich werde dein Blut von der schmerzlichsten Stelle saugen; ich werde deine Zehenspitzen beißen. Kanato hat dein Blut aus einem Kuss gesaut... es ist, als ob ich die Reste bekommen würde. Mein Stolz wird das nicht zulassen. Du hast keine Kraft mehr, deinen Fuß zu bewegen, hm. Nun... in diesem Fall werde ich deinen Fuß heben. Es sieht so aus, als hätten dich deine Kräfte komplett verlassen. Gute Güte, du gehst so weit, um deine Wünsche zu befriedigen ... Wie ich dachte, du bist verrückt geworden Hm Ich habe das missverstanden? Nun, ich frage mich… Aber wie auch immer, für mich ist es kein schlechtes Verhalten ... Bist du vorbereitet? Es wird ein bisschen weh tun ... da es eine Strafe ist. *beißt* Wenn du deinen Körper so versteifst ... wirst du umso mehr verletzt. *trinkt* Warm ... Diese Wunden, die durch Kanato verursacht wurden ... fühlen sich an, als ob sie etwas heilen würden... Trotzdem bin ich an der Grenze von Leben und Tod ... auch wenn ich sagte, dass es dein ekstatischer Ausdruck war... TRACK 9 *** Kanato: ... werde dir nicht verzeihen ... ich werde dir nicht vergeben!! Reiji: Ah, wie ich dachte, die Wirkung ist in einem Augenblick vorüber. Gute Güte, es wäre schön, wenn du ein bisschen ruhiger sein könntest. Kanato: Schon wieder? DU HAST DAS BLUT DIESES MÄDCHENS SCHON WIEDER GETRUNKEN? Reiji: Heh, ich kann machen was ich will, mit Dingen, die mir gehören, nicht wahr? Kanato: Ich werde dir das ... NIEMALS VERGEBEN!! *stürzt sich auf Reiji* Reiji: Ugh ... Kanato ...! Bitte geh weg! Kanato: HALT DEN MUND! Du ... Obwohl ich dir gesagt habe, dass du niemand anderes als mich dein Blut saugen lassen sollst.... DU HAST DEIN VERSPRECHEN GEBROCHEN, NICHT WAHR?! Reiji: Kanato! Kanato: Ich gehe nicht mehr auf dich ein. Du verstehst, nicht wahr? Ah ... das ... das Blut von deiner Zehe zu saugen ... Wie irritierend! Nicht einmal wenn ich diese Zehe abbeißen würde, würde es helfen. Reiji kann einfach still bleiben und zusehen, denn ich werde dieses Mädchen völlig zerstören. Es ist zwecklos, mich zu stoppen. Ich, der voller Wut ist, kann ... von niemandem mehr gestoppt werden! *beißt wütend* Scheiße! Irgendwie ist der Geschmack des Blutes schlechter geworden als beim letzten Mal. *schluckt* Reiji: Kanato! Hör auf! Kanato: *lacht* Ich kann nicht mehr aufhören. *trinkt vezweifelt* Reiji: Tch, jetzt ist es also noch einmal so weit gekommen... Kanato: Ahaha, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass ich zweimal für die gleiche Sache fallen werde. Teddy, nimm die Flaschen mit Drogen, die diese Person in ihren Händen hat! * Reiji wird angegriffen und seine Flaschen bricht* Reiji: Ugh! Teddy bewegt sich von alleine ... Könnte es sein, dass er eine Marionette ist? Absurd! Kanato: *lacht* Merkwürdig, nicht wahr? Aber ... das Blut dieses Mädchens scheint in einem gewissen Ausmaß besonders zu sein. Ich habe nur ein bisschen von ihrem Blut benutzt und ihn damit benetzt... und Teddy wurde einer Marionette. Reiji: Das ist unmöglich ... Wie ich dachte, dieses Mädchen ist kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Kanato: Es scheint so zu sein ... und das Blut dieses Mädchens, das kein gewöhnlicher Mensch ist, wird von mir gerade beschlagnahmt! Direkt vor Reijis Augen, hehe ... Ahh.. wo soll ich als nächstes beißen? Reiji: Kanato, wenn du das Mädchen noch weiter berührst ... ich kann das nicht zulassen. Kanato: *amüsiert* Nun, jetzt wo wir verstanden haben, dass du wirklich etwas Besonderes bist, schmeckst du noch köstlicher. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, du ... alles von dir ... gehört mir. Du gehörst zu mir. Ich werde nicht einmal einen Tropfen deines Blutes jemandem anderen überlassen. Reiji: Heh, nun gut ... ich wundere mich. *schlägt Kanato* *flüstert zu dir* Du bist mein, ist das nicht richtig? Der Beweis dafür ... ist dein glücklicher Ausdruck gerade eben. Jetzt ... lass mich eine Markierung in dich gravieren, die zeigen soll, dass du mir gehörst. Auf diesen blassen und glatten Rücken ... jetzt ... mach dich frei... für mich. Komm jetzt schnell! Kanato: Mir das ... anzutun!! ... Außerdem… FASS DIESES MÄDCHEN NICHT AN!! Reiji: Ich möchte dich bitten, dich mir nicht einfach zu nähern, Kanato. Du hast nicht das Recht dazu. Kanato: HALT DEN MUND! Du solltest sie gehen lassen! Auch ich ... *beißt* Reiji: Tch, ich kann es nicht ändern. Dich... derart… von vorne und hinten ... Wie fühlt es sich an, zwei Vampire an der Nase herum zu führen? Kanato: Sei nicht so! Du bist ... mein, nicht wahr? Richtig? Es ist offensichtlich, dass es so ist. Reiji: Kanato, um es auf diese Weise zu bestätigen und gewaltsam die Person selbst zu beeinträchtigen bedeutet, dass sie von Anfang an nicht dein war. Hey, ist das nicht richtig? *beißt* Kanato: Du bist so nervig ... *beisst* Hey, antworte mir Hallo! Reiji: Deshalb habe ich gesagt, dass du sie nicht zwingen sollst, weil ich die Gefühle dieses Mädchens sehr gut verstehe ... *trinkt* Wer glaubst du, würde sich einem Mann anbieten, der einem den Finger abbeißt und isst. Kanato: Reiji, das verstehst du überhaupt nicht. *beißt fest* köstlich... bis zum Punkt der Sucht. Ich kann nichts daran ändern, dass dieses Blut von dir ... nicht nur mich, sondern auch Reiji dazu bringt, es haben zu wollen es. Reiji: Gib sie nun frei, Kanato. Damit wird ihre Seele ... wirklich losgelöst. Kanato: Wenn das so ist, sollte Reiji sie freigeben, weil dieses Mädchen mein ist. Ich werde dich nicht von ihr trinken lassen, wie du willst. Reiji: Wie egoistisch ... darum hasse ich Kinder. Kanato: Nun, ich hasse alte Männer! Hey, denkst du auch so? Ah ... das geht. Meine Kehle ist trocken, ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Hey ... Antwort. Ja, sieh mich an. Dir geht es noch gut, richtig? Du empfindest so viel Freude! Sieh nur, wie dein Körper gerötet ist ... deine einladenden Lippen sind teilweise offen ... Ahh, diese Zunge und die Lippen sind so rot ... wie Erdbeermarmelade. Ich werde dich dort lieben ... Streck sie heraus. *küsst dich* Es wird in Ordnung sein, hab keine Angst, haha. *beißt* Reiji: Wie kann er es wagen, zu tun was er will. Nun, dann ... fühle mich an deinem Rücken. Als nächstes dein Nacken ... wo ich meine zärtlichen Berührungen platzieren werde. *beißt* Kanato: Aha, wie ich dachte ... das ist das Beste. Es ist so süß ... es fühlt sich an, als würde meine Zunge schmelzen. Hey Teddy, du solltest auch kommen. Reiji: *atmet schwer* Was hast du gesagt? Was hast du mit diesem Bären vor? Kanato: Weil ... es traurig für Teddy ist, nicht an diesem Fest teilnehmen zu können. Komm Teddy, leck an dieser Stelle. Ja, iss all das Blut, welches von ihrer Zunge und dem Mund herunter rinnt. Reiji: *amüsiert* Gute Güte, du bist verrückt. Aber, ich bin auch verrückt geworden. Denn ... ich kann nicht mehr aufhören *beißt* Kanato: Ja, das ist richtig. Wir beide... können nicht mehr aufhören. *Biss* Nun ist es so ... bis sie völlig leer ist ... es gibt keine Möglichkeit mehr, uns zu stoppen, wir wollen nur im Blut dieses Mädchens schwelgen. Reiji: Das ist... eine dumme Sache, die ich hier mache, ich weiß das ... Das bedeutet, dass ich ebenfalls ein Narr bin. Auch wenn es nicht gut ist , da ich es nicht mehr ändern kann ... lass uns richtig verrückt werden. Du sollst uns bis zum Ende begleiten. Kanato: Das ist richtig. Wir bitten dich, deine Vernunft auszuschalten, ahaha. Wir passen nicht zusammen, da wir beide ... Vampire sind, die in ewiger Dunkelheit leben. Du auch ... fühl es, wie du es fühlst ... falle ins Chaos mit all Ihrer Macht, ne? Bitte. Ich flehe dich an ... ahaha.